


i've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made

by genresavvy



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when Adrian proposes again, she tells herself that she's just looking out for her own good as she forces herself to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerwoodsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwoodsmoke/gifts).



Moving on from David should be easy.

After all, no matter how much of a connection they had or how she felt when she was with him, he left her alone _in a hospital_. He walked away with no explanation, without even so much as a goodbye.

He made her feel like she could trust him, and then he just disappeared.

How can she not hate him?

And, the thing is, she almost convinces herself that she hates him, that she's moving on from him. She goes on a date with Adrian (ignoring the frown on her best friend's face when she tells her that) and it's nice. She doesn't spend the whole time comparing everything to how things were with David.

...mostly.

Then David announces that he's running for senate again, and her knee jerk reaction should be the anger that she has made herself focus on, but instead all that she can feel for those first few seconds is proud of him.

And then she just feels angry at herself.

Later, when Adrian proposes again, she tells herself that she's just looking out for her own good as she forces herself to say yes.

Sure, maybe it feels like settling for less, but if she's learned anything from what happened with David, it's that when it comes to this her feelings are untruthworthy and her instincts are off and she only wants the things that are bad for her.

And maybe if she repeats that to herself enough times, she'll actually believe it.


End file.
